


Chapter 3 First kiss

by Katonthedaily



Series: There's a first time for everything [3]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Making Out, MewGulf - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soooooflluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: they were finally together but every time they wanted to they got interrupted and so,Mew invited Gulf over so they wouldn't get interrupted.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: There's a first time for everything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Chapter 3 First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> new chapter!   
> focusing on the first kiss! both as a couple and the workshop kiss a little bit. 
> 
> enjoy!

They were together at last. Gulf still couldn’t believe it. His heart raced away in his chest now that he could enjoy Mew’s touches without a care.

Gulf was laying in his bed; he remembered the moment they finally kissed as a couple. A real kiss.

Of course, they had kissed maybe hundreds of times already while shooting the series and with the workshop, but his was something new altogether.

He had enjoyed them though... he wouldn’t deny it now. He hadn't even shied away from their first kiss at the workshops. Everyone was shocked and he had just said that they would eventually kiss anyway.

He smiled, it really had even shocked Mew because Gulf wasn’t the type to just do something like that and he got Mew all flustered from it. That was a moment he remembered all to fondly. Flustered Mew.

The scene that had to act out was from another movie and he had to initiate the kiss. He had pondered how he would approach Mew. With his feelings all over the place he didn’t want to seem like he was some blushing virgin who never kissed anyone.

The kiss was one he remembered for the rest of his life. It had been a real kiss and Mew’s lips had felt so soft he wouldn’t mind kissing them again and again. The soft press of lips against each other had made his heart flutter, his ear reddening and he almost got temped to deepen the kiss but they were in the workshop room and everyone was around them. The other actors were shocked and spurring them on while laughing. A blush had crept up his cheeks with the thought of making out with Mew in front of all these people

After some time, they got used to them kissing and let them be when they were practicing or getting ready for a scene. But this was totally different. Feelings were involved here and he was already getting nervous of the thought of Mew kissing him.

He turned over on his side sniffing in mew’s smell that lingered on his skin when he had hugged him goodbye this afternoon. He smiled and put his face in his pillow basking in the smell. He loved Mew’s smell and every time Mew would hug him, he hoped the smell would linger on him when he went home. And it and it would feel like Mew would be here besides him and falling asleep with him.

Back to the kissing part, other than the workshop and the series they hadn't really kissed as a couple. Every time they would get close to kissing, something or someone would interrupt them and they had to pull apart before their lips could even touch. The blush would still be there when they pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other and leave the kissing for later. they had been at an event and Gulf was sitting against the wall in the corner of the empty room. His hair and makeup had been done already so he was playing a game waiting for Mew to be ready so they could join the others. He wanted to be alone just to get his mind straight and prepare for the event. While he was busy playing a game on his phone Mew had walked in and sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck. They were alone so Mew got extra clingy in these moments. Gulf didn’t mind though; he was used to it. He leaned his head against Mew’s shoulder and let Mew pull him between his legs.

“what are you doing?” Mew had asked him. Gulf hummed and answered with showing him the game he was playing. He felt the caressed of Mew’s fingers on his arms and the hot chest against his back. He felt so save completely engulfed by Mew’s arms. Even though he was taller than him, he felt so small in those big veiny arms. He leaned against him and let Mew help him defeat the enemies on his game. Mew had his arks around him and tapping on his phone sometimes before he let his hand fall to gulfs stomach again and caressed the skin there. They were quiet and enjoyed each other’s company. Gulf felt the tension in the air with them both being so close to each other and he just wanted to turn his head and taste those lips against after such a long time, but him being the Gulf he was he couldn’t and didn’t know how with how shy he felt.

Mew saw it though. He felt it. The longing for each other now that they were together. He also wanted to turn Gulfs head and plant those luscious lips on his own. To taste those sweet plump lips, he had been dreaming about the past few weeks. Months even. He could now that they were boyfriends so why not? Why was it so hard to just do that. He grinned and went for it. He kissed a soft trail of kissed up Gulfs neck and he felt the shudder that traveled through Gulf body and saw him pause his movements on his game. He loved how he could rile him up and make him brush and stutter only for him. He smirked and let his hand travel up Gulfs body to stop at his jaw so he could turn his head. Gulf let him do that and grabbed mews other arm and caressed it while his other hand was still holding his phone tightly, not wanting it to drop.

“Let me kiss you...” Mew whispered in his ear. And took the lobe to suck on it. His fingers pulled his chin towards him and he kissed his way to those plump lips.

Gulfs heart beat out of his chest, this was it. He swallowed down a moan. He would finally have those lips against his own again and he was thrilled. He dropped his phone and tried to turn around in Mews lap so he would have better access. He put his hand on mew's neck and felt his heartbeat thundering loudly. And craned his head back to give Mew more access to kiss him. His body sideways in Mew’s lap, he was millimetres away from their lips touching, their hot breath tickling their face and eyes focused on the others lips. Gulf closed his eyes and leaned in and mews hand on his jaw to pull Gulf to him when suddenly a knock on the door startled them both and Gulf pulled away fast. The door was opened when Gulf just stood up with a deep flush on his cheeks. Even the makeup couldn’t cover that up.

“ready? We start in 5 minutes.” Someone from the team said and walked out and closed the door back again. Probably seeing how they looked and feeling sorry for interrupting them. Gulf looked at Mew when he stood up and smiled softly at him and wrapped his arms around him.

“hmm... even we weren't interrupted...” Mew said teasingly. Now Gulf just felt embarrassed and pushed him way with a smile and averting his eyes. He couldn’t look at Mew anymore now. Mew laughed at that and had pulled him out the room hand in hand.

So that’s what happened most of the time. They wanted to but they hadn't had the privacy to do so yet. And they didn’t want to make it public like this yet so it was very frustrating when they got interrupted every time.

Tomorrow though. Mew had asked him if he wanted to come over to his house. They had the day of so both had some time to spare. He had nodded and blushed when he had asked and had quickly walked off to his own apartment leaving a grinning Mew behind. He had looked back and waved goodbye though to see him standing there so handsomely and walking back to his car.

Now here he was standing in front of Mew’s house nervously the next day as he saw Mew approaching with a big smile.

“hey... you look amazing.” Mew said pulling him inside the house and wrapping his arms around him for a hug. Gulf put his own arms around him too feeling the nerves leave his body now that he was securely wrapped in Mew’s arms. The whole morning, he had been trying on different outfits to Mew’s liking and had finally settled on jeans and a loose shirt not to seem to fancy, his usual converse on his feet and his hair styled messily. That would have to do and it did because he saw how mew had looked at him before he had pulled him inside.   
“come on I prepared dinner already. Hope you like it” Mew said after letting him go and walking back into the kitchen. Gulf walked in right behind him, his mouth watering from the amazing smell that came from the kitchen. A comfortable silence fell when they seated themselves at the table next to each other. This was new, they never been alone like this and that made Gulf a bit nervous again but Mew made him feel so comfortable while they were enjoying the amazing dinner Mew had prepared. It was simple but very delicious. Mew fed him a few bites like he would do when fan meetings but this felt so much more special. They smiled and talked all trough dinner and after they had finished, they did the dished together while splashing water on each other. You wouldn’t be able to tell Mew was 29 already with his playful nature. He would steal little kisses from Gulf on his cheek which made him blush and stutter which made Mew laugh even more. After they were done Mew suggested they watched a movie. Gulf agreed and they settled on the couch next to each other. They picked an action movie and sat back. Both silent and watching the movie, but Gulfs mind was somewhere else. Mew had his arm rested behind him and was drawing little circles on his shoulder. Gulf couldn’t focus at all with Mew sitting so close to him. He so wanted to lean in and be devoured by Mew, they finally were alone so why not. He couldn’t though his shy nature was keeping him from just doing it.

With filming the series, it all was so natural because they just had to act out other people's feelings but not it was completely different and he didn’t know what to do.

Mew was also not focusing on the movie at all, he had his arm around Gulf shoulder but he just wanted to lean in and grab that beautiful face and place his lips on Gulfs soft ones. He knew they were soft. He had felt them of course during filming and he wanted more of it but how could he approach him right now. They were finally alone and he didn’t want this opportunity to slip away. He had to taste those lips one way or another. He wrapped his other arm around Gulfs waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

“enjoying the movie?” he asked.

“hmm yes. It’s good.” Gulf said a bit absentminded looking at the screen as if he was completely into the movie. Mew watched him and absorbed his face as if he wanted to imprint it in his mind. He was stunning. Pride filled him, this was his boyfriend now and he liked him back. What did he do in his previous life to deserve such a perfect boy.

“ahh! Mew that tickles!” Gulf laughed when Mew accidentally circled his fingers over his clothed stomach.

“Tickles? This? I'll show you what tickling is!” Mew teased and started to push his finger into Gulf skin. He liked teasing him and getting that perfect laugh out of him. He grinned and attacked Gulf tickling him everywhere. Gulf started to squirm under him a high-pitched scream and laughs leaving his lips. He tried to get away from Mew but Mew kept a strong grip on him. Before he knew it, Gulf was laying in his arms, squirming and struggling with laughter.

“stop! stoopp, I'm going to die! Aah bahahaha Mew” gulf breathed out between laughs. The movie completely forgotten; they were in their own world. Suddenly Mew stopped and Gulf was out of breath, breathing hard trying to catch his breath. They looked at each other, the air suddenly turning thick with tension as they watched each other. Gulf was seated sideways over Mew’s legs now and they were staring at each other his smile left his lips now getting nervous with how close they were. Gulfs heartbeat sped up and his eyes darted to Mew’s lips. He swallowed and the silence was both comforting and tense when Mew also let his eyes glide over Gulfs lips. Gulf wanted him to just lean down and kiss him. Mew still had his arms wrapped around Gulfs waist from the tickling and Gulf was leaning on his chest. Their faces inches apart before Mew leaned in and captured his soft lips in his. Fireworks erupted behind Gulfs eyes when he closed them and pulled Mew closer by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Lips moved softly against each other and left all to soon again. Gulf didn’t like that at all and a soft whine left his lips before Mew leaned in again and kissed him again. A little harder this time. His breath fanned over Gulfs cheeks. When he pulled Gulf tighter against him and his arms tightened around his back, caressing softly. Gulf was now sitting fully on Mews lap, legs parted and chests touching. He was wrapped in Mew's embrace as they kissed slowly. This felt so much different than the kissed they had shared before. This felt so good, so right and Gulf moaned softly into the kiss. This gave Mew confidence and he parted his lips to slip his tongue over Gulfs lips. The kiss turning deeper when Gulf parted his lips to give Mew access, Mew let his tongue explore the cavern and wrap around Gulfs tongue. Kissing and licking before kissing Gulfs soft lips again and doing it all over again. Gulf was pudding in his arms. His heart hammered away in his chest as he leaned into the kiss more and slipped his fingers in Mew’s hair. Soft moans left his mouth as he parted his lips again to let Mew in. The kiss was everything he ever wanted and more. So sensual and good. His mind was clouded with lust as he wanted more. He tightened his grip on mew’s hair which got him a groan from him and he deepened the kiss biting Mew’s bottom lips. “hmm Mew...” he moaned and let Mew devour him. Mews hand wandered up and down Gulfs back before landing on his hips and pulling him in closer. He sucked Gulfs tongue and kissed his plump bottom lip. Gulf was completely into it when Mew pulled back and looked up at him.

Mew watched how Gulf half lidded eyes watched him, lips parted and swollen from the rough kissing. Mew just wanted to lean back in and kiss those soft lips again and again but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop and they would do thing they would regret later on. Gulf wasn’t ready for that yet although he could feel his hard member poking his stomach. He himself was half-hard from this hot makeup session already. He leaned in and planted soft kissed on Gulfs lips. He just couldn’t leave them alone. Gulf happily let him and wanted more again.

“hmm... Gulf let’s finish watching the movie before I do things to you, you're not ready for yet” He whispered out hoarsely. Gulf pulled back and a blush crept up his neck to his ears. He just now came back to the real world, his mind finally focusing back on Mew again.

“ah! O-of course. I-I just- really- liked it.” Gulf stuttered out as he leaned back a bit and watched Mew smile up at him. “i liked it too.” gulf could feel Mew’s erection poking him too. He blushed furiously and pushed himself of Mews lap to sit beside him and lean his head on Mew’s shoulder. He couldn’t look at Mew and just focused on the movie still playing. Mew pulled him closer against him and adjusted himself so Gulf was sitting more comfortably and kissed his head softly. Gulf leaned in closer and but his arms over Mew’s. Mew grinned and sighted softly. He felt so content and happy he didn’t want these moments to ever end.

The rest of the night was filled with comfortable silence and little kisses.

Now that they had finally shared the first kiss, they couldn't get enough of each other. They kept it clean because Mew wouldn’t be able to control himself for a second time. When it was time for Gulf to go home, he led him to the front door. Gulf stopped and looked back and turned around, smiling shily. He felt his heart flutter when he looked Mew in the eyes. “I'm going then.” he said softly. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted those lips again, and as if Mew could read his mind he leaned in again and once again pressed his lips against his. A sigh left Gulf at the touch. Mew left butterfly kisses and he also didn’t want to leave those lips. Every time he pulled away, he would connect their lips again which made Gulf smile but he also didn’t want it to end. He wrapped his arms around Mew’s waist and let Mew kiss him again and again.

“you really have to go now or I'll keep you here forever...” Mew whispered in his ear and kissing his cheek and forehead again. “hmmm... I wouldn’t mind.” Gulf said with a big grin but he knew he had to go.

Mew laughed and kissed those plump lips once more before letting him go.

“goodnight.” Gulf said and smiled at mew before he opened the door.

“goodnight. Call me when you get home.” Mew said adoring Gulf as he walked out. Gulf turned around and waved.

“I will...”

“dream of me.”

“stop... I'm going now.”

Mew blew him a kiss and grinned at Gulfs flustered reaction, he closed the door after he didn’t see Gulf anymore as he walked around the corner.

A big grin didn’t leave his face for the whole night.

What a kiss.

What a night...

**Author's Note:**

> yaass! first kiss! so cute ;)
> 
> i was super busy last week and today was actually kingsday here! (can't celebrate it though because of corona..) so now many of you will know where I'm from now ;) 
> 
> But i still decided to finish this chapter because I didn't want to let you wait any longer. between a lot of drinks and food hahahaha!
> 
> next up....... hehehe 
> 
> First touch.
> 
> hope you liked it!!!! 
> 
> Bueeyy Bueeeyy!!!


End file.
